


Plans and Persistence

by TheLiteraryMess



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hydra, Marvel - Freeform, TikTok, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteraryMess/pseuds/TheLiteraryMess
Summary: Inspired by this video https://vm.tiktok.com/ZS5ydGgw/ by sophieking221 on TikTok. Peter doesn’t like the idea of you accompanying him on missions but your persistence takes the two of you on an unexpected journey.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Spider-Man/Reader, Steve Rogers/Daughter!Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Ok, Bug Boy, what’s the plan?” You asked as you sat down to breakfast beside your web-slinging friend.  
Rumour had it that Howard Stark had acquired samples of Captain America’s blood to experiment with the super soldier serum. Agent Peggy Carter had obtained and destroyed one vial, but now word had spread that it wasn’t the only vial Stark had hidden. The new avengers had to find it before anyone else did. Particularly, a new extremist science division that seemed to be a copycat of HYDRA.  
Peter sat up straighter, trying to be assertive, though his gaze lingered on his glass of orange juice. “You’re not coming.” He mumbled.  
Bull-fucking-shit.   
You scoffed and tilted your head. “Ha, that’s cute.” You waited for the boy to laugh with you. Silence had never been more deafening. “I am coming, Peter.”  
“I just said you’re not going.” Peter looked up now, eyes daring you to try him. Luckily, you weren’t very good at taking the hint.  
“Why not?”   
“I don’t want you to get hurt! Okay? You’re a Rogers, you’re literally the perfect target.” He snapped.   
So he was playing the name game now. Real classy.  
“Peter, that’s not going to stop me. I wasn’t scared of HYDRA then and I’m not scared now.”  
“I don’t want to worry about you being there.” Persistence. Sometimes you thought that was Peter’s real superpower.  
You scoffed and folded your arms. Two could play at that game.“Either I come with you, or I follow you there.”  
You stared hard at the brunette until he seemed to shrink under your determined stare and gazed at his plate of untouched toast. “Fine.”  
A small smile tugged at your lips and you pulled his glass towards you to take a sip. “Thank you. So what’s the plan?”  
Peter’s eyes followed as you brought the glass to your lips before he shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know.”   
He tried to laugh it off but you weren’t impressed. You knew the inner workings of HYDRA, if this new science division was anything like that then infiltrating their labs wouldn’t be a walk in park.  
“You don’t have a plan. What were you gonna do, knock on the door and ask them if they had Captain America’s blood? Have I really got to do everything around here?” You asked incredulously. You loved Peter but for a supposed genius, he really radiated big dumbass energy sometimes.  
“You do it then.” Peter suggested with another shrug of his shoulders.  
You smiled. “Thank you.” With the mission now in your much more capable hands, you pulled up your laptop and opened up the PowerPoint you’d stayed up late last night making. “Okay, so here’s the plan.”  
Peter grinned and shook his head before resting his chin in his palm as his eyes flitted to the screen. “Aye aye, Captain.”


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission doesn’t exactly go to plan and Peter is quick to point out that he told you so.

“Left, go left!”  
“The map says turn right!”  
“You’ve been holding that thing upside down for the past five minutes, Parker!”  
To say the mission had gone well was a big fat lie. It had been a success, but the execution was about as well done as the meat on Hell’s Kitchen. It wasn’t that your plan was bad either. You slayed that PowerPoint. It was the fact that Peter had trigged some kind of trap and there was no way you were going to leave him there no matter how much he pleaded. It was your persistence that had gotten you into this mess, just like always.  
“Crap.” Peter slowed to a halt and threw out an arm to stop you running ahead. It took you a moment to register the distant sound of footsteps running towards you.  
“Are we surrounded?” You asked, thanking Peter’s spidey senses for preventing the two of you from running headfirst into an ambush.  
“Yeah, and these one’s are armed.”  
You took the time to catch your breath and wrack your brain for a plan. The two of you weren’t in a fighting state. Peter had been shot in the leg, the bullet had only grazed his skin but adrenalin wouldn’t keep him going for long and he’d smashed one of his web-shooters. You weren’t exactly cover shoot ready either. In struggling to keep up with Peter, you’d stumbled multiple times and your right ankle was swelling like a pufferfish and you’d taken the butt of a gun to the head. Honestly, all of this could have all been some sort of delirium.  
By now, the footsteps were becoming more obvious. Time was running out.  
“Pete-”  
“I know! I know, just give me a sec.” Peter glanced up and you followed his gaze, noticing the skylight.  
“Fuck, really?”  
“It’s our only chance.”  
You hated this plan, but there was no better idea. Happy was waiting with the quinjet and you couldn’t put him in any more danger.  
“Fuck it.”  
You stepped closer to Peter as his arm circled your waist and he shot a web upwards. You ducked your head down right as the two of you ejected through the glass and rolled onto the roof. You were secured in Peter’s arms, braced against his chest as he groaned a little from the blow. He had a scratch across his cheek but other than that he was surprisingly okay.  
The two of you jumped up at the sound of the quinjet rising to greet you at the other end of the roof and you ran, hand in hand, to safety.

“You get the vial.” Happy asked as he sat you down in a chair and grabbed the first aid kit kept on board. As always, he knew to focus on the mission first and ask questions later.  
“Yeah. We won.” You smiled and set it down on the table then held out your arm for Happy to rub an antiseptic wipe over a graze on your elbow while you propped your ankle on the opposite chair.  
“Did we?” Peter muttered bitterly, catching your eye without the usual sense of kindness in his own.  
“What do you mean? We got the vial, mission accomplished.”  
You winced a little at the stinging sensation of the wipe and Peter breathed out a laugh and stood up, limping a little with the condition his leg was in. “See? We look like we just stepped out of an action film. This is why I didn’t want you coming on missions with me. I said I didn’t want to worry about you but you never listen.”  
“Oh boohoo, I have some scratches and an excuse to watch Star Wars all day. I’ve endured worse.” You argued. Didn’t listen? Of course you hadn’t listened when your best friend had wanted you to leave him for dead! And you were strong enough to fight through the pain, it was what you had trained for.  
“Y/N, this isn’t like other missions. You’re a Rogers. You got hurt and now you’re bleeding, do you realise how much DNA you might have left behind? And on top of that, you could get seriously hurt! What if one of the bullets hit you, instead?”  
“So could you, Parker!” You pointed out. “You’re fast and you’re strong but you’re not immortal. I had to watch you leave for months, not knowing whether you’d come back. And one time you didn’t. I can’t go through that again. I know the risks, I lived through them.” You shook your head and went back to tending your wounds. How many times had you had other variations of this same fight with the rest of your loved ones? Part of being a hero meant looking out for the little guy, risks be damned. It was what your father did, what Peter did and what Tony had died doing.  
“It’s clear you’re not gonna change your mind.” Peter huffed. “So could you please tell me the reason behind this death wish of yours? How could you possibly want this, Rogers?” He sat down and stared at your blood-streaked hair. Like he couldn’t bring himself to look away but he couldn’t stand the sight of it either.  
You exhaled slowly and glanced back at Peter, his eyes were wide and red. It reminded you of when you’d seen him after Tony’s sacrifice. He was scared.  
“If I’m going to go, I might as well go doing something good. Then I suppose my training with Natasha would be complete. I’d know everything that she did. You of all people should understand that.”  
Peter stayed quiet for a moment before shaking his head and raking his finhgers through his hair. “I just don’t want to lose anyone else. ‘Specially not you.”  
You’d been letting Happy clean your head but gently pushed him away and he disappeared into the cockpit. You met Peter’s gaze once again. There was something else mixed in with that fear. Something you recognised only because you felt it too.  
“Peter-”  
The jet jolted with a hit of turbulence, sending the vial rolling off the table and to the ground in what looked like slow motion. You heard the glass smash before the shards landed at your foot.  
“No.” You lowered your foot and slid onto your knees on the floor, desperately trying to wipe up the blood so that even the smallest drop could be of use to Bruce in the lab.  
Peter had moved to help but he suddenly stopped when he saw the red stains on your hands and grabbed your palm, unclenching your fingers and bringing it to his face. He wrinkled his nose and looked back up at you.  
“Fake.”


	3. Exciting Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P&P is becoming a novel!

So for those who don’t know, NaNoWriMo is a global challenge to write 50,000 words in the month of November. If you follow my Tumblr then you’ll know that this month I have decided to turn Plans and Persistence into a full novel and I’m super excited about it! As of today I’m at around 26700 words so I’m doing pretty well! It will be an original character rather than an x reader but you’ll get to see some sweet moments with Bucky, Mr Harris just being pure and in need of a hug, some happiness for Peter and those he loves and a lot of HP/Hamilton references.

It’s more of a spin-off novel like you could read for Star Wars than fanfiction (or at least that’s what I’m telling myself) so if I ever got it to a standard I’m happy with, I would actually consider sending it to Marvel just for fun. But to also keep it realistic because as much as I would love to work for Marvel, I gotta start small, I’ll be posting it here too. At the moment it’s obviously in its shitty first draft stage but if I were to send it in to Marvel, I don’t want to risk posting it here and having it stolen so I may not post the final draft here but it definitely won’t be the first draft either. 

Depending on how much I procrastinate after November, I’m gonna try working towards a late January/February release. 

So yeah, nothing really important but I just thought I’d share in case anyone enjoyed this.


End file.
